Farming woopa
A great place to farm is at beach with the light house. You don't go inside the light house; where you farm is outside and around. What you do is to run around the light house and gather the lil' pink Fishys. After you gather enough you kill them all at once. And pick up after. ' MAIN ITEMS YOU SELL Red coral = Save 25 of them and trade them into 5 Refined Corals at Sarah, then trade your 5 Refined corals into one Coral Dust and sell it for 10-15k. Mystic oil = 250 gold for 1, 20 for 5000g Small coral = sell in 20's 2000 gold Old boxes = 500g, scroll Armor and Weapon C, and Pirate coins Woopa scale = get 100 or 80 or 60 of them and trade them to get armor and sell it to black trader. You can also use mystic oil on them and trade them for a Sturdy Woopa Armor. Potion bags = 400g- Note potion bags Sell them or use them, its just a personal reason i just sell them for the items. mystic stone = trade to Kulin for Recall or Scroll. You only can hold 10 at a time then takes a new slot Pirate coin = 20 sell for 4000 or 3000 gold at black trader or trade it for exp at Ratas. Mutant woopa Gold around 30-60 All other drops can sold for 10k or more Slam II sells for 1- 1.5 million gold. Note- THE MILLION DOLLAR FISH Chief Wooparoopa Gold is around 200-300 Skill books and weapons is really good and sell for a good price. Special items that Chief Wooparoopa drops: # Woopa Bronze Bell - Weakness III 400k # Woopa Crystal Scale - bull rush III 700k # Woopa Roopa Totem - Teleport 3 10k not really wanted Note- Chief Wooparoopa can drop the special items at one time. I got a Woopa Bronze Bell and a Crystal Scale at the same time. ^^ TIPS #Be a high level to farm here. Lv25 and up works for me. This makes the monster miss you and you don't get hurt. #Armor - have a decent enough armor. The less damage you take, the longer you can farm with out stopping to use a pot. #Warriors ; that's the biggest tip I can give you. Warriors are the best farmers. They can sweep all the fishy less than 2 seconds. And time is the key. #Example - if you cash out and you only earned 50k, it's not bad, but you will need to farm longer to get money. #Luring spawns take as much fish as possible with out dying, dying just leads to lost of lure and no money. #If you see a purple fish, lead your lure towards it to save lure and kill mutant. #Bags; u need a lot of bags. 7 slot bags are great. #If you're lv 30 higher, you're able to make more money then you have ever known. # You can craft Woopa Scale Armor, it can have good stats that can sell for more money. Warrior- more crystals and higher armor and Sweeping Strike. Ranger-more crystal soul drain extra 20 health and mult Mage- Healing, Shield, Firestorm and Flame Of Kataru. How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guides Category:Guide:Ranger Category:Guide:Magician Category:Guide:Warrior